Alexis Alexander
General Alexis Alexander is a 4-star general in the US Marine Corps during the war against the GLA. As a logistics staffer in the Second Korean War, Alexander attracted the notice of her superiors with her ability to acquire almost anything. Alexander harnessed this ability further to win a scholarship, followed by a long and distinguished career in the Marines. During the earlier stages of the GLA conflict, Alexander developed a tiered system of defenses that did not allow a single strike on her supply columns. Alexander became known for her strong emphasis on resource acquisition and defense in the early stages of a conflict, going on the counter-attack only when she had overwhelming firepower that was untouchable by the enemy. Her use of Particle Cannons to this end earned her the moniker of 'Superweapons General'. General Alexander was stationed at Camp Franklin, Belfast, Maine, USA, with the Class Number 07121969-HB. Specials *Particle Cannons cost less *EMP Patriot Missile systems *No tanks *Vehicles cost more *Aurora Alpha Army General Alexander caused enemy commanders great frustration with her reliance on near-impenetrable defensive weapons. She replaced the US standard Patriot Missile System with the EMP Patriot, which fired Patriot missiles with EMP warheads, capable of disabling enemy vehicles and instantly downing aircraft. Because of the power needed for these defenses, and for Alexander's Particle Cannons (which cost half as much as normal for her to construct on the battlefield), Alexander was granted first use of Advanced Control Rods for her power plants. Alexander also utilized the next-generation Aurora Alpha attack bomber, equipped with Fuel Air Bombs. Certain promotional powers were granted to Alexander at a lower rank, and she had more advanced access to the Spectre Gunship than most generals. Her improved forces and new technologies made new contributions to improve the US military in a continuos war against the GLA. Flaws and Personality Alexander's ground forces were lacking, owing to her defensive priority. She had access to neither the Crusader nor Paladin tanks, while remaining ground vehicles cost more for her to produce. She was potentially very vulnerable early on in a conflict, when she might not have the resources to build the defenses and Auroras she required, and incurred several losses this way. Due to her nigh impenetratrable defenses, Alexander acquired a childish personality, believing her natural defense combined with her EMP technology would stop any attackers dead in their tracks. Indeed, this worked to some extent, but her base was susceptible to economic collapse, as her supply line was based on an uncharacteristically lightly defended supply base on an island west of her defence wall. Other than this, she relied on a Supply Drop Zone in her base that was a potential Achilles' heel. Strengths and weaknesses General Alexander can create a very stable economy and build up a large amount of special weapons and defensive structures quicker then most generals, the price on the particle cannon is slashed in half for her, $2500 instead of the usual $5000. This makes her more than capable of spamming superweapon after superweapon at her opponents, easily destroying structures and large clusters of units. Alexander's Aurora Alpha Bombers drop miniature fuel air bombs on targets, doing incredible damage. Colonel Burton is a lot cheaper (-20%). Her patriot batteries are augmented with EMP capabilities, allowing her the ability to demobilize any vehicle that comes within range and killing helicopters instantly. Her power plants give her around 300% more power when upgraded, even more than Townes's power plants can achieve. However, even she has a number of weaknesses. She is unable to build heavy armored vehicles to confront the other generals, and her defenses are very ineffective against infantry (although this problem could be solved by adding Pathfinder). While her superweapon is incredibly cheap, it requires multiple uses or multiple buildings and the 4 minutes charge to destroy a base or a large army, so a single-superweapon match will render her 50% discount useless (therefore you must remove the restriction). She is also heavily dependent on her powergrid. Because of the nature of her anti-air base defense, General Malcolm Granger has planes that can bypass the rockets fired by the EMP Patriot Systems. Despite these weaknesses, she is a formidable general. General's Challenge The player's and Alexander's bases are separated by islands, making it almost impossible to make a rush attack. To destroy all her defenses, you have to use artillery, aircraft, General's Powers or a superweapon. *For players who select any USA general, use the Chinook to strike infantry and vehicles on her base. You must build a Supply Center before striking. *For players who select any Chinese general, use the Helix to strike infantry and vehicles on her base. You must build an Air Field before striking. *All GLA generals start with the Sneak Attack General's power. This is because GLA does not have any producible aircraft. You must build a Tunnel Network or Toxin Network before striking. *A major weakness in Alexander's play style is that she falls prey to decoys. Placing scaffolding for structures forward of your base and then halting building once her Particle Cannons fire will cause her Particle Cannons to misfire over and over again. The player who uses this tactic will not have to worry about Particle Canon strikes. Behind the Scenes Alexandra was played by Karina Thomas (picture) and ??? (voice). She may be the Commandant of the Marine Corps or the Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps, as these are currently the only positions in the United States Marine Corps that are held by four-star generals. See also *General Malcolm Granger, Airforce *General Townes, Lasers Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:USA Characters